Welcome to the Family
by Bookworm1017
Summary: Kurt tells Finn and the rest of New Directions that him and Blaine are now dating. They have an interesting way of welcoming Blaine. Klaine One-Shot.


Kurt and Blaine had finally gotten together. They couldn't be happier. Ever since Blaine kissed Kurt they have spent just about every minute of the day together. Kurt had finally told Finn that he and Blaine were dating. He took it well. Kurt had half expected Finn to jump in his car and kill Blaine. Finn could be a _little _over protective sometimes.

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hall to their next class, talking about the latest vogue issue, when Kurt's phone went off. Blaine smiled when he heard Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" song float from Kurt's book bag.

"It's Finn," said Kurt, surprise filled his voice. Finn rarely texted him during school hours.

_You and Blaine come to the McKinley auditorium after school. – Finn_

"He wants us to come to the McKinley auditorium afterschool. Is that okay?" asked Kurt hopefully. He desperately wanted Blaine to get to know his friends from New Directions.

"Yeah, that's great," said Blaine not missing the longing expression on Kurt's face when he read the text. _He really misses McKinley. _

Kurt sent a quick "_okay" _to Finn before they stepped into the rather large Biology classroom.

"Hey, Klaine," Jeff said winking. Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes and took the seats in front of Jeff and Wes. They inconspicuously held hands under the table. Wes did a low wolf whistle that earned him a death glare from Kurt.

Three hours later…

Blaine's car slid easily into the McKinley High School parking lot. Kurt was looking around merrily. Oh how he missed this place. Blaine took a minute to stare at Kurt's adorable expression. After a minute or so Kurt turned back to Blaine who had a loving smile on his face.

"Ready?" asked Kurt. Blaine nodded and they got out of the car. Kurt walked to Blaine's side and grabbed his hand guiding him through the unfamiliar school. The auditorium was kind of far from the parking lot, so they had time to chat before getting there.

"So your brother is not going to kick the crap out of me, is he?" asked Blaine half joking, half serious.

"Don't worry," said Kurt, Blaine relaxed, "If he does try anything, I'll distract him and you run." Blaine looked horrified and Kurt burst out laughing.

"He's not going to hurt you. He knows you mean too much to me for him to hurt you," Kurt said blushing as Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Suddenly, Kurt had released his grip on Blaine's hand and was flying toward a nearby locker. He hit it shoulder first and squealed in pain. Kurt was now crumpled on the floor holding back tears. Blaine was about to kneel down next to him, but that's when he realized just what had caused it.

"What are you two fairies doing here?" sneered Karoffski. Blaine heard a muffled sob from Kurt. He lunged at the bully.

Blaine shoved Karoffski as hard as he could, but the bully was far bigger than him. Karoffski made a move to punch Blaine, when another jock sporting a Mohawk and Finn stepped in front of him.

"Puck and I got this. Just go help Kurt," said Finn turning toward the brute. Blaine nodded and jumped down to Kurt's level. Kurt had his knees brought up to his chest and was hiding his face. Blaine could faintly hear the small sobs coming from the boy. He put a comforting hand on his back and it was only then that he realized Kurt was shaking.

"It's okay now. Finn and Puck took care of him. He's not going to touch you again. I won't let him," said Blaine. Kurt looked into Blaine's concerned eyes and nodded. He took a minute to compose himself before letting Blaine help him up.

"Sorry about that. He won't bother you two again. Us on the other hand…" said Finn quirking his eyebrows jokingly at Blaine. Blaine stiffened slightly.

"Finn, you are not killing Blaine," said Kurt. Finn just smirked and gesture for the pair to follow them.

They walked the rest of the way to the auditorium. Blaine was not as relaxed as before. Kurt didn't know if it was from Karoffski or Finn. He just figured it was a little bit of both. When they got there, Kurt's face lit up. All of New Directions was there. Blaine smiled; he loved seeing Kurt so happy. Mercedes ran toward them and crushed Kurt in a hug.

"I'm so glad you two finally got together," she said, breaking away from Kurt and, much to his surprise, hugged Blaine.

"If you hurt my Boo, I will cut you," she said, sounding a bit like Dr. Seuss. Blaine smiled at the nickname she gave Kurt.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Blaine. Kurt's face was now a rather dark shade of pink, causing Blaine to chuckle. They walked up to the front of the auditorium where the rest of the glee club was.

"Sit," ordered Finn, ushering the pair into one of the front rows. Once they had seated themselves, both looking rather confused, Finn made his way up to the stage with the rest of New Directions.

"Last week, when Kurt told me you two were now dating, I told New Directions, and we decided to sing a song to Blaine," Finn announced. Blaine looked up surprised and slightly delighted. Kurt seemed rather suspicious. _Oh God, they are going to embarrass me aren't they? _Kurt thought.

_Welcome to the family  
>Hope you have a real good life<br>With my little brother  
>Yeah, he'll make a real good wife<br>Hope you have lots of babies  
>Hope you get a real good job<br>Hope you don't mind company  
>'Cause we'll be there a lot<br>And brother here's some brotherly advice  
>If you know what's good for you you'll treat him right<em>

Finn sang. Kurt had a mortified looked on his face. Blaine was a little amused.

_'Cause grandpa's the local sheriff  
>Yeah he's the judge and the jury too<br>Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
>He'll dig a hole for you<br>Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
>He'll fight you just for fun<br>Mama's got a real bad temper  
>And daddy's got a shotgun<em>

All of New Directions were now singing and dancing to the song. Mr. Schue had come out during, _And daddy's got a shotgun,_ waving around a wooden prop gun. Blaine laughed which caused Kurt to relax and just enjoy watching New Directions silly antics.

_Welcome to the family  
>And this side of the tracks<br>If you ever leave him  
>You ain't coming back<br>My nephew Red's a hunter  
>He's gonna hunt you down<br>Just like he did the last one  
>And he still ain't been found<br>Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong  
>But you best take care of him 'cause if you don't<em>

Puck was showing off his muscles and Santana was… well, just being Santana. Kurt smiled; he really did miss all of them.

_'Cause grandpa's the local sheriff  
>Yeah he's the judge and the jury too<br>Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
>He'll dig a hole for you<br>Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
>He'll fight you just for fun<br>Mama's got a real bad temper  
>And daddy's got a shotgun<em>

_'Cause grandpa's the local sheriff  
>Yeah he's the judge and the jury too<br>Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
>He'll dig a hole for you<br>Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
>He'll fight you just for fun<br>Mama's got a real bad temper  
>And daddy's got a shotgun<em>

Now Rachel, Mercedes, and the rest of the girls were waving and dancing around wooden prop guns. All of the guys were showing of the muscles and stage punching each other occasionally.

_Welcome to the family  
>Hope you have a real good life<br>With my little brother  
>Yeah he'll make a real good wife<em>

Finn closed the song perfectly. Kurt and Blaine both stood and started clapping.

"We meant every word of it," Finn and Mercedes said together. Blaine smiled.

"I don't doubt that," he said, leaning over and kissing a now blushing Kurt. They hear catcalls and cheers from the New Directions members.

**N/A – I hope you all liked it. I tried to change up the lyrics as best as I could. Please review. **

**The song is "Welcome to the Family" by Little Big Town. **

**I also put this story one Wattpad. **

**.com/story/1119406-glee-stories  
><strong>


End file.
